


Trust

by sodonewith_life



Series: To New Heights [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Communication, Female Harry Potter, Genderfluid Character, Master of Death Harry Potter, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Mutant Tony Stark, Secrets, Time Travel, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodonewith_life/pseuds/sodonewith_life
Summary: Two adults with trust issues and a crap ton of baggage come together and are in an unlikely relationship- a PA and her CEO.They have an unspoken agreement- they will tell the other when they are ready.Both reach that point 3 months into their relationship.(Part of a series, I highly recommend reading the first part)





	1. Revelio

March 2004

They have been dating for 3 months now, ever since that night in the lab. Pepper was never happier, even with having to hide their relationship from the gossip mags (“vultures, highly useful, but vultures, the lot of them,” as Tony likes to say). It isn’t much of an issue anyway since both of them have many years of acting under their belt. Pepper secretly finds it amusing, watching as the press debate on the existence of a relationship between them, and she knows Tony does as well.

Pepper has since moved into his Malibu mansion, and they both enjoy the time they have together. The mornings and evenings are theirs, and they return to having a strictly professional relationship during the day (they both know better, and have a love-hate relationship with their masks- the playboy CEO and the poor PA who has to put up with him). 

~~~

It was no surprise to either of them that they would reach the point of full trust, just over 3 months into their relationship.

They fell for each other and fell _ hard _(they both knew it).

~~~

March 24th, 2004

The day started like any other, but there was something different. They both felt it, and have been feeling it since that night in the lab.

Neither made any mention of it and ignored it, but today… 

They know what it is- _but it's impossible. _ There is_ no way _ the other is… _ could it be? _

When their eyes met in the morning, they both knew that they would come clean today. But first, they would have to put on their masks and go through the day. When the evening came, they would shed their masks at the door, and talk.

~~~

And so they did - after settling in the lab for a long night filled with comfort cuddles, of course.

Tony went first, breaking the amicable silence that had fallen.

“Howard… was not a good father. He may have been a good man, but the man I knew was anything but good. He drank a lot, especially when he was riled up. And nothing riled him up more than our arguments. My mother tried to be there, of course, but she was often depressed and melancholy. I only had the Jarvises, Aunt Peggy, and Uncle Nick when I was younger.”

He paused, uncertain. Pepper snuggled closer, offering comfort. 

He continued, “I could always see numbers and data around people. I don’t think I realized that it wasn’t normal until I was 4, when I asked Jarvis about it. He agreed to keep it a secret, and eventually, I told Ana, Peggy, and Nick. I never told my parents, Maria wouldn’t have cared and Howard would have found a way to use me for his nefarious schemes… thankfully he never found out.”

He stopped, unsure of how to go on. 

“What can you do?” Pepper asked, curious and intrigued. 

In response, Tony closed his eyes, and the room darkened as a bunch of holograms appeared. When he opened them again, they were glowing blue. 

“I can control technology, I’m pretty much a technomancer. It’s pretty fun, but it can get pretty overwhelming in public sometimes. I’ve managed to keep it pretty well under control.”

He blinked, and his eyes returned to normal. He looked over at Pepper, who had a look of keen interest on her face, no disgust. 

“How are you taking this so well? I honestly expected some screaming.”

Pepper looked amused, but a bit bitter. “Once you’ve lived the life I’ve lived, nothing can really surprise you anymore.”

“How so?”

Pepper took a deep breath, then started. “Do you believe in… magic?”

Tony had a look of sudden realization. “You are part of that community, then?”

(As it turns out, during World War II, there were some elite groups who worked in both communities, with the Ministries and the SSR, later SHIELD, and in turn, Tony. Well, that made things a lot easier for her.)

“My name isn’t actually Virginia Potts. I was born as Vanessa Brie Potter in 1995, in a small English town called Godric’s Hollow. My parents were killed by the megalomaniac Voldemort when I was one, and I was sent to my Aunt and Uncle. I guess I would say life there was hell; I was treated as a servant girl and my cousin was spoiled rotten.

I went to the library as often as I could to learn, since I was forced to hide my intelligence. On my 11th birthday, I was introduced to the magical community. I thought it would be my chance to escape, but I was wrong. They only thrust on me a whole new set of responsibilities, since I was apparently called “The Girl-Who-Lived” since I supposedly defeated Voldemort as a baby. 

It was clear to me that the magicals were a bunch of lazy sheep and were blind to the progressions in mundane technology. They expected something of me, so I decided to play the part of the Golden Girl. It allowed me to get away with so many things, much as I hate that mask.”

She suddenly broke off as a shiver went through her, and Tony hugged her closer in response.

“In 2009, my fourth year at Hogwarts, I was forced to participate in a tournament meant for 17-year-olds, and I was 14. I was ostracized, but it meant I could do pretty much whatever I wanted. Everyone ignored me, including most of my teachers.

But in June, a follower of Voldemort managed to trap me in a graveyard, where I had to watch his resurrection. He tortured me, twice, and we dueled. It wasn’t much of a duel since our first spells had some sort of reaction. 

I blacked out, and next thing I know, I’m in a hospital in Philadelphia, in 1996. I decided to pretend to be an amnesiac, and the rest is history.”

Pepper stopped, trembling slightly. Tony pulled her into a hug, his presence a silent comfort.

When he spoke, it was quiet. 

“We both have really fucked up pasts, don’t we.”

They both chuckled quietly. Pepper spoke up. “There’s more.”

Tony looked her in the eyes. “You don’t have to finish. I haven’t finished either; we can continue this another time.”

Pepper nodded reluctantly. Both are aware that they both need time to absorb these revelations, but they weren’t worried about the other’s reactions. They both have fucked up pasts, and it only adds to the list of things they have in common.


	2. Empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead!! Sorry for the wait everyone, I’ve been pretty busy recently, and haven’t found much time or motivation to write. I hope y’all like this chapter, hopefully there aren’t too many mistakes and inconsistencies.

It was pure chance that events unfolded the way they did. 

It may be because of the Norns. Tony Stark and Vanessa Potter meeting… two different people from completely different worlds. It HAS to be because of celestial meddling.

(That’s a lie. It is due to meddling, but not by the Norns. You know what, I’m going to stop rambling- you’ll see what I mean)

Well, enough of the speculation. Let’s get into what happened.

~~~

June 2004

It’s been a few months since the two had their heart to heart. A few months of empire building, of experiments, of questions, of truths, and curiosity. SI has been doing very well, the gossip mags are always going at Tony and the nature of their relationship.

And, as usual, they ignore the tabloids. Their relationship grows stronger as they open up more and more, the dam of secrets having been broken. 

But.

There was one thing both were holding back, in fear of the other’s reaction: their complicated relationship with Death. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to either that the truth would come out.

_ Being one of Hela’s champions requires one to take on certain responsibilities. For instance, being the proxy to carry out an action, such as ridding the universe of beings that upset the Balance between Life and Death. Another responsibility is to accompany those proxies and send them to the depths of Helheim and initiate their punishment. _

_ Hela’s champions from Midgard were aware of the other, but they had never met. Incidentally, they have unknowingly met already- Tony Stark and Vanessa Potter. _

_ (Okay, okay, enough background. Let’s get into the fun stuff. I hope this makes some sense.) _

_ ~~~ _

Tony was in his lab when he felt the metaphysical tugging that’s associated with his summoning by Queen Hela. He signaled to JARVIS a warning for his abrupt departure. It was a sudden call, and he hadn’t been called in quite some time- so it was something urgent. 

He drew on his gift and disappeared from his workshop and immediately appeared just inside the gates of Helheim. Drawing up a hooded cloak, he made his way to the throne room. Along the way, another hooded figure caught up with him and matched his pace. There were no words exchanged, it was obvious they were both going to the same place. 

Tony analyzed his companion; to his shock, he realized that the other is his counterpart from Midgard, Hela’s second Midgaridian champion.  _ Well, guess I’ll find out who that is in a bit. God, hope it isn’t someone like Hammer or Stone. That would be… ugh. _

“My Merchant, I do hope you don’t think that my standards are so low that I would have one of those pathetic idiots as my other champion.” a voice rang out, amused.

Surprised at the sudden interruption in his thoughts, Tony quickly looked up to see Hela standing in front of the pair, looking as elegant as always with a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. 

_ Dammit, it’s been too long. I’m slipping, I really need to brush up on my shields. _

“Oh, of course not. It was just a passing thought, my Lady.” Tony quickly said. He can practically feel the amusement radiating from his companion.

_ What a *nice* first impression.  _

Tony removed his cloak, only to hear a sharp intake of breath from the other champion. He turned to them with an eyebrow raised, missing the amused look spreading across Hela’s face, only for his face to go slack in shock when the other took their hood off.

_ Well, I honestly don’t know what I was expecting. _

His girlfriend, Virginia Pepper Potts, formerly Vanessa Brie Potter the Girl-Who-Lived, a woman with the weirdest luck in the world  _ (okay, I can’t talk. My luck is pretty weird as well) _ , is the other champion from Midgard.

_ I don’t think anything can shock me anymore. _

“I should leave you two to it, then.” Hela cut in, now sounding  _ very _ amused.

Pepper turned to Hela, glaring at her. “You set this up, didn’t you.”

“I do need my entertainment somehow, it does get boring after living here for millennia.” Hela pouted.

Dryly, Tony pointed out, “You know you have many souls for you to torture, just do that.” Hela rolled her eyes and promptly left them alone. 

Echoing his earlier thoughts, Pepper spoke up, “I really don’t think anything else can shock me at this point.” Their eyes met, and they both burst into hysterical laughter.

“A closet mutant with a crap ton of issues dating a time-traveling witch, and they both happen to be part of the Goddess of Death’s court. What are the fucking chances?”

Still shaking with mirth, Pepper said, “I suppose now is the best time to just show everything, then.”

And they did. They learned everything about the other and found many similarities between them. Of course, they did eventually have to return to Midgard, but they reserved time in their lives just to learn more about the other. 

Their relationship was stronger due to this reveal, not that it wasn’t strong before. Now, they understand each other on a more instinctual level given their affinity for the chaotic. 

(Tony, ever the man of science, has been using the Second Law of Thermodynamics to prove his points more and more ever since The Reveal-  _ yes Pepper, it is capitalized _ .)

~~~

There was one day that really solidified their understanding of each other on a deeply personal level. It all started with a blurted out comment while they were cuddling on the couch in the lab.

_ “I’m bigender.” _

_ Pepper looked up at her partner, surprised at the sudden admission. She immediately noticed the insecurity in his eyes and his fear of her reaction. She watched as he steeled himself and continued. _

_ “It’s one of the few pieces of magic I can do. Hela taught me, she learned from her father who is apparently also genderfluid, I guess she recognized the signs, and-” He cut off as Pepper got up. _

_ She walked a few feet away, saying “I want to show you something.” His curiosity overriding his insecurity, he watched as Pepper slowly started to change forms. He was left gaping at his partner, now a 5’10” well-toned male. _

_ “I showed you mine, show me yours.” They said. _

_ Still gaping, Tony stood up and drew on their lessons with Hela. Slowly, he shifted into his lady form, a 5’6” well-toned brunette. “I’m still Toni, just with an i,” she said. _

_ “Call me Vince or Vincent.” _

_ There wasn’t much talking after that.  _

_ ~~~ _

Nothing really changed due to that revelation. They continued to live their lives, only with a new element of understanding that wasn’t there before.

They both knew the struggles of being in the closet and being in the limelight and having to put on an act. 

They both knew (disliked) and understood the importance of being underestimated. 

Both were glad to have someone they fully trust and who understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that ending wasn’t too abrupt, I might change it later.
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcome, as well as any ways to improve my writing as well.
> 
> I am SO sorry if I butchered the pronouns here, please do let me know my mistakes. I don’t intend to offend anyone and I really hope I didn’t. I haven’t met many LGBTQIA+ people since I grew up in a quite conservative family and went to a Christian school for the past few years. I am only now being exposed to a more tolerant environment, and I’m personally exploring my sexual orientation right now- I really want to do this right.
> 
> Fair warning, I’m planning to have the next part of this series be snapshots of events part of Phase 1- I’m definitely taking some creative liberties and changing the timeline. It might take a while to sort all of that out. I plan to begin work on the part where the events of Harry Potter begin to meld with the MCU soon. I am open to suggestions, and I will credit y’all for them.
> 
> Have a great day, y’all! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected for my previous work to have received so much positivity! Thank you all so much!
> 
> I’m hoping to work on the series a few times a week and hope to update at least once a week, though I make no promises. I’m having a lot of fun working on this series, and I hope y’all like what I put out. Ideas in the comments are welcome (credit will be given), as well as constructive criticism.
> 
> About this part: I might write another version of this where they tell each other after seeing the other using their abilities. It depends on how well this is received, but let me know if you want to see it! 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
